


Worked up

by Foreststalker



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Grandmaster doesn't get his handy dirty, Haytham just likes to watch, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thank you Glace, Voyeurism, im not good with describing actual smut, naked gayness, this is fluffy and soft, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreststalker/pseuds/Foreststalker
Summary: You cannot say that Charles Lee and Shay Cormac ever were fast friends, but at least, they had a few things in common.





	Worked up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glacier_Llane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Llane/gifts).



> So... this is more or less porn without plot. I like to have a bit of... something around usually but heeey... And since this is my first published "Something" ... please be nice?  
> Shay/Charles... it's not my fault, okay? I got inspired by Glacier_Llane. Thanks for that. I will never get rid of those images, you know?
> 
> Yatta... English is not my first language, and I really feel like I am lacking skill, I do not have enough words for what I have in mind so... urgh, be gentle with me.
> 
> First Part Shays POV, Second Part 3rd Person stuff again. Need to learn both again *shrugs*

I had him under me, and he didn't look too happy about it. The more he got upset about it, the wider got my grin.  
"What's the matter Charles, can't get out of there with your silver tongue now, can you?" The look he gave me for that was murderous... and absolutely priceless.  
The great hero of the battlefield, Master Templar Charles Lee, beaten by an irish Ex Assassin. That just had to piss him off.  
"I swear, Cormac, if you don't get off me in three seconds--" "Then what, Charles?"  
I looked at him provocatively and at the same time threateningly - he knew that look, usually It was that exact look I gave to assassins who stood in my way. Only the grin I was wearing right now was missing then.  
I bent down a little, and I had the feeling he panicked a bit at that. My grin became even wider, if that was even possible.  
"What are you going to do? What can you even do? You lost, fair and honest.." "Honest? As if a dirty little Assassin would fight fair and honest!" he growled, and I lost a bit of my grin.

He liked to still call me an assassin. And somewhere, deep inside me, I still might have been one, but that was a completely different story. Whenever he said that, it was just a sign that even after all those years, he did not accept me as one of them - at least not fully - and that was exactly what had put us in this situation. He provoked me, knowing that I hated it, And I took the challenge. We fought, I won.  
I didn't need any appreciation from him, really, but neither did I need him to shittalk me infront of anyone.  
Especially if it was towards Haytham.

We both had a thing for our Grand Master - and we both knew it. What made us different was that I had the balls to more or less openly flirt, whereas he simply licked Haythams boots and tried to ruin my attempts. Little maggot...

"Admit it Charles. You're jealous because he pays more attention to me~" An audible growl was his answer.  
"You're afraid someone's gonna notice, huh? Someone could see you getting hard for our Grand Master."  
Bull's eye. He stiffened a little, looked at me quite darkly, but didn't seem to get a word out.  
"You like it when he praises you. When he tells you how well you do your job." And how he liked it. I still had him under me and could feel it very much.  
"What do you think about that makes get hard so fast, Charles? Or didn't you get laid for too long? Frustrated?"  
He slowly came out of his stupor, came back to life and started to fight against me again - he propably noticed that I could very well feel him beneath me. He knew that I knew.  
"Damn you Cormac!", he growled at me, and I simply revelled in his obvious panic. "Damn you and your bloody handsome face."  
Well... that caught me off guard. Should've known that he would try something like that - and to my astonishment, he managed to throw me off. Dirty trick. What I didn't expect was, that he just switched position. I could feel him against me once more, still hard from just thinking about Haytham. Man, he must've been in dire need...  
Now it was his turn to bend down a bit, he was looking right into my eyes, and what I saw there really confused me. I still have no word for it. He seemed to be just as confused, but also aroused, a bit mad at me propably... and determined. For what?  
Now it was my turn to panic a little. What was on his mind? I didn't like the look he was giving me, but that look started to wander over my form, and i soon realized that what he said hadn't been a trick to get me off him, no, it has been the truth.  
//Fuck...// Not in my most hidden dreams I could have imagined that. Damned fucking Charles Lee... desiring me... Ah no, that just didn't want to sit right. Couldn't he go back to get turned on by Haytham?  
Lips at my throat got me back to reality. "Whoa, Lee, stop it!" But fuck that... Accusing him of not being touched in a while even though I have been craving contact for a few weeks myself... And fuck that, I reacted in a way I didn't want to.

"What, Cormac? Lost that big mouth of yours now? Sad, I know what you could have used it for~" I glared at him, good for him I wasn't able to kill just with that.  
"You know... It's just the two of us here, we want the same, we both want Haytham.." He started, and oh boy was he right... But I didn't tell him as much. I'd rather cut off my tongue than to tell him he is right with something.  
"Let's just pretend...", he bent down again, lips back at my throat, his damned moustache scratching me. Pretend... It actually didn't sound that bad, did it now? Why damned Charles Lee though?!  
He bit me, I gasped silently and heard him chuckle. Why I didn't just throw him off? I didn't know, I just knew that I was the needing one now, what just a few minutes earlier I believed him to be. //Screw it...//  
I could have just stabbed him for attempting. I could have killed him for simply touching me - and hell, did he touch by now - but i couldn't. I simply could not.  
Not just because Haytham would have hated my guts for it, no, I just could not find it in me at this moment. Instead I closed my eyes, and did just like he suggested - I pretended. Wasn't that easy with his beard scratching and tickling me, but hell... As much as I despised him sometimes, he knew what he was doing. Certainly wasnt his first time.  
"How many guys out there did you have that looked like him, hm?" He bit me again and I couldn't hold back the aroused shiver following the bite.  
He looked up, right into my eyes, and I believe he wanted to answer something, but he never did. Instead, he worked fast to get my clothes off. He certainly wasn't a man I would go to for stuff like that but... I wasn't someone to turn down something like that offered to me on a silver plate neither.  
He had some problems there, my coat being a bitch with all the belts and straps to hold it in place while freerunning... I lend him a hand, being way more familiar with my own coat than he was, getting myself free in no time, then working in him.  
I couldn't believe I really was doing this with him. Charles Lee of all people. I would have taken Gist or Weeks without a second thought, and... Haytham of course... but Lee?  
It seemed that it wasn't the same for him, his eyes were raoming again, looking at me with a hunger I never have seen in him before. Felt good to be wanted like that, if I was to be honest. Haven't felt like that in a while...  
His hands were joining his roaming eyes, I think he tried to feel as much as he could in the shortest amount of time... just in case I decided to stop this now. But being just as horny as he was, I didn't even think about it.  
I rolled us around again - I couldn't stand being not on top - and earned another small growl. If he thought I would let him dominate me, then I was about to let him see his error. I might have agreed now to what we were doing here, but that didn't mean I would just give myself up to him. If he wanted me, sure, why not? He could have me - but on my terms.  
I looked him straight in the eye, challenging him to throw me off again. He didn't even try. The grin I wore before returned now. I guess he was just glad that I went with what he wished for, better not trying his luck to much.

___

*Haytham*

 

It was the very first time that the hallways around Fort Arsenals Main Building were quiet. It was a bit unsettling. Usually, there were either a few of their Brothers, and/or the Morrigan's Crew about. But, seemingly for the first time, everyone was gone.  
The Crew was preparing the ship, loading cargo, fixing the damage their last fight against some french ship has brought them. All his Templar Brother have been sent on individual missions. Well... not all of them. And that was the exact reason Haytham Kenway was looking around the Building.  
Two of his men just vanished. And - considering who those two were - he did not have a good feeling about it. Charles and Shay were like Fire and Ice, always clashing. Haytham let out an audible sigh. It would have been immensly easier to live and work if those two would have just stopped bitching at each other. But Shay, bigmouth that he was, always had something to say that got Charles to jump at his throat - sometimes literally. Charles though always let himself get provoked, and usually, even though he was known for having a silver tongue, he lost. From arguements to actual small fights... Shay won. And most of the time, it got Charles even more pissed off.  
Even if Haytham believed Charles to have the better points, he always backed down after a while, just letting Shay win. When it came to fights though...  
The Grand Master pinched his nose. Sometimes he really wondered how Charles even got his position in the army. On the other hand he didn't want to know. Who knew what Charles did, who he paid...  
Wandering further down the halls, he came close to Shays Study - nat that it was ever actually used for more than Charts and Maps... IF the Ex-Assassin ever did something that would belong into a study, he did that on his ship...  
Haytham stopped. //There.//  
A noise came out of that barely used room, and it made him curious. Did he find the two of them already? Did they get into some kind of fight again?  
He approached the door, ready to stop whatever was going on inside - when he stopped agan, Hand just above the doorhandle.  
There were no sounds of arguing, of fighting... no, they were moaning. A huff here, a sharp intake of breath there, some lustfull sighs...  
The Templar wasn't sure if he should really interrupt that... 'bonding', that was going on there. It was good, wasn't it? After all those heated arguements they finally had found a more productive letout, no?  
He swallowed dry as he heard Chearles moaning... for him, not Shay. Ah yes, there it was. He had known that his Second in Command really had a knack for him... And that Shay had as well was obvious. Very much so, remembering a few occasions in the past...  
That they would both search for relieve in one another though was kind of... interesting. Haytham just couldnt stand here and do nothing, could he now?  
Opening the door, he heard how every movement in the room stopped. There ware watching him both, Charles in some kind of panic - Shay buried deep inside him, first looking actually surprised, then grinning slightly.  
"Wouldn't have thought you'd come in here", he said while he started to move again, Charles wriggling beneath him.  
Ah, and here Haytham thought he caught Shay off guard for once. He did sense his Grand Master close, he just didn't thought Haytham would dare to interrupt them.  
"How about you - hrn - stop, you moron?!", Charles tried to get free, obviously embarrassed, blushing like a girl being caught by her mother.  
"Oh no, go on, don't mind me. I will just go, sit over there and enjoy the show." And that, he did. Haytham took place on the chair behind the desk, turned around a bit so he had the best view on both of them. Charles looked at him as ig he had lost all his senses, while Shay was just shaking his head, grinning.  
He knew... knew that Haytham did enjoy a good show every now and then. Usually, he never took actual part in things, but let it happen where he could watch. The Ex Assassin did try a few times to make Haytham join. He never did. And he wouldn't start now. No, watching was enough for him.  
It wasn't enough for Shay though. He let himself go, and Charles, still trying to free himself, failed miserably at his attempt to get away from the watching eyes of his Grand Master.  
He soon forgot that Haytham was even there, forgot almost everything around him, let Shay just take him, lead him to completion.  
He came back to his senses just after Shay had finished as well, and the tables turned, they were watching Haytham now finishing himself of.

"If that's the outcome... We really need to fight more often, Charles..."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. One Shot. Hope you could at least enjoy a small part of it. Comments would be appreciated. ♥  
> Also... The First few lines were translated with deepl, i just wanted to see if I can use that to feel more safe while writing stuff.


End file.
